Pourquoi toujours aimer les gentils ?
by Eryvia
Summary: Tout le monde adulent toujours les "Gentils"... Mais Zero est différente, et fera tout pour que le Mal règne sur le monde...


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fan fiction que je suis en train d'écrire ! Il y aura d'autres chapitres si ça vous plait assez pour que je le fasse. :P N'hésitez donc pas à commenter et à donner votre avis ! ;) Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas Drakengard 3 dans la liste, j'ai du me contenter de ça, mais c'est un crossover entre FF IX et Drakengard 3 ! :) **

**Aussi, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucun droit d'auteurs sur aucuns des personnages, ils reviennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. :p **

—

« Ces gens sont stupides… Pourquoi être fan de ceux qui ont soit disant sauvé notre monde et nos vies ? Ils ont tout fait sauf ça. Ils ne l'ont pas battu. Il reviendra. Et c'est lui et lui seul qui sauvera le monde, qui nous sauvera. Il nous fera danser à ses pieds. Personne ne le vaincra. Personne ne peut te vaincre. »

La jeune fille parlait à la peinture qui trônait au dessus de son lit. Cette peinture représentait une personne à l'allure plutôt… Originale. C'était un homme aux cheveux d'argents, coiffées de plumes pourpres, vêtu d'une tenue de soie qui ne couvrait que très peu son corps frêle et pâle. Son expression faciale témoignait d'un certain sadisme et d'un grand narcissisme. Comme n'importe qui pourrait se douter après avoir entendu les paroles qu'elle a prononcé, cette fille vouait une admiration sans égale à cette homme qui pourtant, par sa simple image, imposait la Terreur. Comment pouvait-elle aimer l'incarnation même du Mal alors qu'elle paraissait si… Innocente. Tout à fait l'opposé de son idole. Ses cheveux blancs et son regard rubis si calme, ne pouvaient laisser paraître de telles passions. Parce que oui, si un mot pouvait qualifier cette fille – appelons là Zero puisque c'est son nom – c'était bien celui de passion. Elle en brûlait pour cet homme là. Et elle souffrait énormément de ne pas compter à ses yeux, et pire encore… Il ignorait totalement son existence.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Et d'espérer qu'un jour elle puisse ne serait-ce que le voir de ses propres yeux. Rien qu'à cette idée, son regard pétillait et une chaleur qui ne lui était pas inconnue parcourait son corps. Chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à penser à lui, son cœur battait à tout rompre, sans jamais s'arrêter avant qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle ne vivait que pour lui. Que pour voir son règne un jour arriver sur ce monde morne et sans intérêt. Il était la seule chose qu'elle aimait dans la vie, et donc la seule raison pour laquelle elle se battait perpétuellement contre cette envie de mourir. Si elle doit mourir, ce sera de ses mains, à lui. Pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

Seulement maintenant, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Les rumeurs disaient que son frère – cette ordure de génome, inutile à souhait, compagnon de la reine mais surtout coureur de jupons – l'avait tué. Mais elle ne le croyait pas. Non seulement elle ne voulait le croire, mais quelque chose en elle lui murmurait qu'il était toujours là, tapi dans l'ombre, préparant un nouveau plan pour revenir plus fort. Elle attendrait ce moment jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Que pouvait-elle faire pour accélérer le processus ? Pour l'aider ? La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour l'instant c'était de venger son idole. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et la fatigue venait doucement étendre son voile de sommeil sur ses pensées. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur son lit en soupirant, et s'assoupit presque aussitôt.

De son côté, l'idole tant admirée de Zero sombrait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien… Il avait besoin d'un disciple, d'une nouvelle marionnette… Mais comment pouvait-il la trouver ? Il était mort. Tout du moins, il était pour l'instant indisposé à rechercher lui même ce disciple. Il devait laisser croire à ces gens stupides qu'ils l'avaient battu, afin de mieux recouvrer ses forces et de revenir toujours plus fort… Et pour cela, aussi fort qu'il pouvait être, il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait laisser dégager une aura maléfique, au risque de se faire repérer. Il fallait continuer à réfléchir jusqu'à qu'une solution tombe du ciel…

A Lindblum, la nuit était encore sombre. Le ciel était clair, et la lune brillait d'un éclat si fort que les étoiles paraissaient ridicules de par leur faible lumière.

Un bruit assourdissant réveilla notre « héroïne » en plein milieu de ses songes…

—

**Pour l'instant, j'opte pour un point de vue omniscient, mais pour certains passages je pense qu'il sera intéressant de basculer entre les points de vues internes des personnages ! En espérant que ce début vous plait ! **

**Eryvia.**


End file.
